MI MEJOR ERROR
by Yinu25
Summary: Dos clanes enemigos desde ase años 4 chicas y 4 chicos y un tesoro que a sido el mejor error de dos enemigos *pésimo summary* #inspirado en la canción de Gloria Trevi:Me siento tan sola#
1. Chapter 1

**M****I MEJOR ERROR**

_**Tuve miedo de estar **_

_**tan solos los dos. **_

_**Me puse a temblar **_

_**cuando él se acercó a mí. **_

_**Pude sentir que no tendría voluntad, **_

_**apenas y dije no **_

_**y él me empezó a desnudar.**_

* * *

Ambos sabían que estaba mal pero su cuerpo y corazones decían otra cosa las negativas del principio quedaron atrás. Por un momento no eran enemigos ni de clanes enemigos, solo importaba amarse la tortuga de rojo la acariciaba y besaba cada parte del cuerpo de la de pelo bicolor, ella disfrutaba de cada rose en su piel sus ojos chocolates solían cerrarse para soltar suaves gemidos de placer su cabello negro con mechas rojas estaba alborotado a cada estocada del de ojos verdes algo tenían claro los dos sus padres los matarían si se enteraban...

Ambos terminaron agotados la chica de los ojos chocolates de nombre Rebeca estaba recostada en el pecho de la tortuga de rojo de nombre Raphael ella tenia una sonrisa empezando a cerrar los ojos. Raphael tambien tenia una sonrisas satisfecha se levanto del lecho dejando a su acompañante desconcertada mientras recogía sus cosas dispuesto a irse.

Rebe:¿Qué sucede?-sorprendida y cubriéndose con una sabana-¿adónde vas?

Rapha:-se rie- ¿qué?, no me digas que creias que me iba a quedar

Rebe:yo pensé...que...nosotros...-sin comprender-

Rapha:necesitaba desahogarme y contigo me ahorre lo que le podría pagarle a una prostituta

Rebe:ME USASTE!-sorprendida y destrozada -

Rapha:ni te agás la santa, eres del clan del pie jamas aria esto con amor contigo es solo sexo-con burla_-"Es mejor para los dos"-_pensó era mejor no correr riesgos- solo tuve que endulzarte un poco el oído y caíste como la cualquiera que eres

A Rebeca sele humedecieron los había sido una tonta al entregarse a el pero sus besos, sus caricias y sus palabras le habían echo creer que la amaba sin importarle que era del clan del pie y hijastra de destructor. El se fue tratando de no ver el dolor que le había causado a la de mechas rojas lamentándose de ser el causante de su dolor. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente se arrepentía de lo que había echo ella estaba enamorada de su enemigo había estado dispuesta a dejar todo por Raphael pero ya no valía la pena, se quedo dormida de tanto llorar sin borrar los ojos de la tortuga que tanto amaba viéndola con desprecio y burla.

* * *

_**Y me puse a llorar **_

_**poco después del final. **_

_**Sus ojos, su adiós **_

_**me dieron la verdad. **_

_**Pude saber que él no sería para mí **_

_**y yo si para él, **_

_**aunque nunca lo vuelva a ver, **_

_**aunque nunca lo vuelva a ver.**_

* * *

Rapha llego con su familia todos estaban dormidos a si que fue a su habitación se sentía un ser repugnante, al a verle mentido asi a la chica que amaba, era mejor que lo odiara ellos jamas estarían juntos por sus familias. Trato de dormir, pero recordaba cada caricia y beso por parte de Rebeca le dolía no tenerla a su lado el lo sabia lo de hoy no fue sexo sino hacer el amor aunque hubiera dicho lo contrario.

Esta noche ambos habían cumplido su mas anelado sueño adolecente se habían echo uno, habían tenido su primera vez.

Ambos se prometieron esa noche que no volverían a cometer el mismo error


	2. MI MAYOR CONSUELO

**Capitulo 2:Mi mayor consuelo me da tanto miedo**  
**-**  
Pov. REBE  
Hace algunos meses que pase la noche con Raphael aun me dolía su desprecio, me dolía que me hubiera usado, eramos enemigos por nuestros clanes pero yo no era como Destructor o Bradford o Tiger Calw o los demás ninjas del clan de mi clan, yo no quería esta vida. Me e sentido extraña últimamente parece que mi abdomen esta inflamado, e tenido nauseas y vómitos horribles (por lo cual descarto que este engordando), no e podido asistir a los entrenamientos por los dolores de cabeza, por eso no e podido ir a ninguna pelea con las tortugas, pero mi miedo es que el error que cometí con rapha traiga consecuencias

Hoy me vino a ver un doctor de confianza revisarme obviamente no le servía al pie estando en cama, la verdad yo espero que se trate de una simple intoxicación, cuando el doc me puso el estetoscopio en el vientre parecía sorprendido y me empezó a interrogar.

Doctor:señorita ¿Usted tiene o tuvo novio?  
Rebe:no-dije cortante-  
Doctor:¿An abusado de usted?  
Rebe:claro que no  
Doctor:¿A tenido relaciones?

Me puse pálida y de estupida asentí vi como se debatía en decirme que tenia hubiera preferido que no lo dijera asi.

Doctor:Esta embarazada

Quede congelada era imposible ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA DEL ENEMIGO!  
Fin Pov. REBE  
_**-**_  
_**Poco tiempo después **_  
_**tuve un nuevo temor, **_  
_**mi cuerpo cambió **_  
_**con una revolución. **_  
_**Me cansé de esperar **_  
_**lo que llega cada mes, **_  
_**fue cuando comprendí **_  
_**que algo crece adentro de mí.**_

Pov. RAPHAEL  
MALDICIÓN, ¿Porqué no me la saco de la cabeza?¿Porqué sueño con ella?¿Porqué no puedo olvidar su cara, su cuerpo, su boca, su cabello,sus gemidos y sus ojos?

An pasado algunos meses que no la e vuelto a ver ni siquiera a peleado con nosotros no se si ¿La extraño? Ella siempre da una buena pelea nunca se dejaba es algo agresiva pero asi la am... Digo solo me importa que me de una buena pelea me siento todavía algo culpable al hacerla llorar pero no me importa verla llorar ni nada por el estilo solo que tal vez sea eso que la niñita no quiera salir...

A quien engaño rebe no por una tontería dejaría pelear ella es la única que esta a mi altura aun que tenga un carácter de perros según mis hermanos ella es mas blanda con migo por que le gusto. Si supieran que ella me lo confirmo y me dijo que me amaba cuando yo...

Ahg! DEJA DE PENSAR EN ELLA RAPHAEL! Solo olvídate de ese error y ese cariño que le tienes, ella nunca te volverá a confundir, ella te iba a usar lo que te dijo es falso, y no pienses en su cuerpo, sus besos, sus carisias, sus palabras que te...COMO CARAJO DEJO DE PENSARLA!  
Fin Pov. RAPHAEL

Destructor había mandado a traer a rebe para hablar con ella claro que tambien estaban Karai y Tiger Claw cuando rebe llego el medico la escoltaba ella estaba demasiado seria.  
Destructor:y bien?-serio-váyase

El doctor se retiro dejándolos solos en cuanto se fue destructor le dio una fuerte cachetada a Rebeca que la tiro Tiger Claw iba ayudarla pero era mejor no acercarse.

Destructor:EXPLICATE REBECA!  
Rebe:qu..e qui...er...es que te...diga pa..dre-con miedo y nerviosismo-  
Destructor:SABES A QUE ME REFIERO Y BIEN ¿QUIEN ES EL PADRE DEL BASTARDO DE TU VIENTRE?-sujetándola fuerte del brazo-  
Rebe:yo no..se-bajando la cara-  
Destructor:DIME REBECA  
Rebe:QUE NO LO SE ¡SUÉLTAME!-casi llorando-  
Destructor: VAS A ABORTAR A ESE FETO  
Rebe:NO LO ARE MI BEBE NO TIENE LA CULPA  
Destructor: ERES UNA DESONRA PARA NUESTRO CLAN

Destructor le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejándole sangrado el labio y asi siguiéndole golpeándola pero nunca en el vientre cuando termino la dejo tendida en el suelo herida y llorando

Destructor:Tiger Claw llévala a su habitación

Destructor y Karai salen de hai esta ultima ve muy triste a rebe mientras es cargada por el tigre mutante

Después de que Tiger Claw la dejara en su habitación Rebe seguia llorando mientras abrazaba su vientre el bebe de su vientre no merecía el destino que su padre le había impuesto.

-  
_**Y la casa tembló cuando papá se enteró**_  
_**lo debes perder fue lo que él ordenó**_  
_**pues la gran sociedad**_  
_**no se debe enterar.**_  
_**No me dolieron los golpes**_  
_**tanto como mi soledad.**_

Habían pasado una semana desde la noticia ya parecía estar encerrada en un calabozo solo recibía una vez de comer siempre hablándole a su vientre rebe se había apagado su piel ya estaba muy pálida su vientre era el que tomaba forma ella ya no parecía la misma se veía ojerosa y las cicatrices en su cara brazos y piernas no ayudaban.  
Xx:deberías hacer lo que te pide  
Rebe;hola Hitoe, ¿Como estas?-monótona mente volteándola a ver-

Hitoe era un año mayor que ella una de las mejores asesina del pie claro junto Rebe, Karai, Yae Harada y Michelle. Tenia el cabello azul verdoso al igual que su ojo ya que el otro lo había perdido y llevaba un parche para ocultar su falta glóbulo ocular.

Hitoe:vamos Rebequita sabes que ese niño no debe nacer  
Rebe:que nunca lo are no voy abortar!-enojada-  
Hitoe:que gran honor dar a luz a un bastardo-sarcástica- que no significa nada el honor de el clan  
Rebe:Dejame empaz  
Hitoe:hasta tu hermana dice que debes abortar karai se preocupa por tu futuro, ¿Quien te deshonro?  
Rebe:no me molestes y ya vete  
Hitoe:como quieras-dejo un poco de pan y agua en la mesita y se fue-

Rebe seguía llorando al pensar en Raphael no podía creer el destino que le había tocado ya no soportaba que todos le dijeran que era la deshonra del clan que y que era lo peor que había pasado pero tenia que ser fuerte por el fruto de su vientre

**_Ella también lo apoyo_**  
**_en lo que el decidió_**  
**_y me hicieron saber mil veces que les fallé._**  
**_Me cansé de escuchar_**  
**_del honor que perdí,_**  
**_lo que perdí fue un amor_**  
**_más que más da si me siento mal,_**  
**_qué más da si me siento mal..._**

Había concedido a Tiger Claw de que la ayudara a escapar al fin y al cabo ellos eran amigos aun que nadie lo sabia. Corría por las calles tratando de no ver a atrás tenia que huir de ese lugar sus amigas estaban esperándola en el aeropuerto. Cuando la llego ellas ya la esperaban.  
Una de ellas tenia el cabello negro con una mecha blanca a un costado y ojos azul pálido que vestia unos pantalones rotos con una blusa de tirantes de color negro con la leyenda "MUERTE A BARBIE".  
La otra tenia el cabello castaño ondulado y unos ojos café oscuro que vestia unos vaqueros negros y una blusa de un hombro naranja.  
Xx(pelinegra):te tardaste mucho Rebeca-como burla y regaño-  
Rebe:no me regañes cris que no están fácil escapar de ese lugar  
Xx(castaña):lo bueno es que estas bien y aqui-sonriendo-  
Rebe:perdón por dejarte tanto tiempo con ella cass  
Cass:bueno sigo viva cristalita solo se puso histérica  
Cristal:YO NO SOY HISTERICA! Solo me preocupo por rebe y mi ahijada/o  
Rebe:quien dijo que eras la madrina?  
Cass:la madrina soy yo  
Cristal y Cassidy se veían retadoramente mientras Rebeca rodaba los ojos  
Rebe:luego pelean ¿A que hora sale el vuelo?  
Cristal:en media hora  
Cass:todo estará bien Rebe

Rebe solo asintió mientras sus amigas la abrazaban ella solo quería que su bebe estuviera bien

**_Me dolió decidir que hoy me iré de aquí_**  
**_a donde no haya luna fría,_**  
**_a donde yo no ofenda_**  
**_con mi presencia,_**  
**_a donde pueda nacer la inocencia,_**  
**_a donde pueda nacer la inocencia,_**  
**_a donde pueda nacer..._**

**5 DE ENERO Utashinai-Hokkaidō(JAPÓN)**  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
era lo único que se oía en la casa rebe había entrado en labor de parto ase unas horas el parto era asistido por una partera ya que el hospital mas cercano estaba a varias horas de ese sitio Cristal y Cass tenían cierto temor ya que los gritos de rebe eran muy fuertes.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rebe estaba en su cama sudando mientras trataba de respirar y pugar como le había indicado la partera estaba roja y llorosa el dolor era intenso quería que lo sacara ya de una vez.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Pero con ese último grito se ollo un potente llanto.  
Rebe sentía que todo se había detenido la partera limpio al bebe y le corto el cordón umbilical y lo envolvió en mantas y se lo dio a Rebeca

Partera: Es un hermoso niño

Rebe cargo a su hijo llorando no podía creer que el ya estuviera con ella. El bebe tenia sus ojitos cerrados y su cabellito era negro lo que le dio curiosidad a rebe era que su hijo tenia manchitas verdes en algunas partes del cuerpo sin duda eso lo había heredado de su padre...


End file.
